koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Tai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhou Tai. Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Let's go." *"It's over..." *"Come." *"I am Zhou Tai." *"One more time..." *"Again?" *"This is the last one..." *"Undisciplined..." *"Impressive..." *"Retreat..." *"The end..." *"I'll go..." *"They're good, but hold steady." *"They're strong." *"You won't get through." *"Take them out." *"Not good." *"Can't hold." *"We won't last." *"Where's our reinforcements?" *"Be careful." *"Officer defeated." *"Good work." *"Very impressive." *"You are incredible." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Who's next?" *"We shall not fall behind!" *"We must not fall behind!" *"Now I'm angry!" *"Control yourself." *"Excellent." *"Good. Reinforcements." *"Good to see you." *"Thank you." *"Hold out." *"Be patient." *"Our chance will come." *"We must be patient." *"We are depending on you." *"Charge!" *"Finish this!" *"Let us finish this!" *"We must end this!" *"Farewell, my lord..." *"I'll fight you." *"You're finished." *"Accept my challenge." *"Don't get cocky." *"I'll stop you." *"That's enough." *"You're a fool." *"Very brave..." *"Back off." *"Let's do it." *"Be gone." *"I must be careful." *"I'll deal with you." *"Come and get me." Xtreme Mode *"A journey..." *"Careless..." *"We have to win here..." *"We will persevere..." *"The rest is up to you..." *"Live through this..." *"As it should be..." *"Despicable..." *"You will not pass..." *"You'll be captured too..." *"Theft is inexcusable..." *"Intruders must die..." *"Hmm?" *"If this is what you want..." *"The lord's enemies must perish..." *"The chaos must end..." *"I owe you..." *"Lend me a hand..." *"Thank you..." *"I will fight under you..." *"A gift..." *"You there..." Empires Mode *"We have the advantage." *"Stay focused." *"We are outnumbered." *"We have captured the enemy stronghold." *"I request reinforcements." *"Someone defend the rear." *"We must pull back." *"A retreat may be necessary." *"Understood." *"I will protect that stronghold." *"Commencing the attack." *"Come join us." *"I leave this to you." *"Begin the counterattack." *"I will not fall behind." *"Let us rest." *"We wait for the enemy here." *"Fall back." *"Do not let them escape." *"You shall die." *"Your words mean nothing." *"I shall join you." *"I have come." *"I shall help you." *"I cannot lose." *"Retreat!" *"I have returned." *"We were successful." *"Do not let them through." *"Stop the Yellow Turbans. shall put an end to them." *"The warriors have gathered in the capital. They want to slay the tyrant." *"I do not trust them." *"The chaos has come. We must go." *"A vast land awaits us... May we rule all the land." *"Do not fear, for we will win." *"Prepare for battle." *"Let us swear. We shall bring an end to the chaos." *"Our forces are mighty." *"Let us demonstrate our strength. Crush them all!" *"This is it. Let us end the chaos." *"It shall be done." *"I propose an alliance." *"Wise decision." *"We shall meet again on the battlefield." *"I am Zhou Tai." *"I have a proposal." *"Deal complete." *"You decline my offer." *"We need reinforcements." *"I request support for my attack." *"You saved us." *"That was a good battle. We are indebted to you." *"We killed all of the rebels. Now we create our own empire." *"We have slain Dong Zhuo. Will this end the chaos?" *"Our first victory. A joyful moment." *"Do not worry. We shall win the next battle." *"Perhaps... I was not ready." *"This is not the wrong decision. Do not oppose me." *"To protect the people... This is my duty." *"A new age has begun. Such a wonderful day." *"I will not disappoint you. Allow me to fight." *"My plans are rejected again. Why?" Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *"I will go!" *"They're good, but hold steady." *"They're strong." *"Take them out." *"Not good." *"We won't last." *"...I have slain (Officer)..." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Who's next?" *"You are Incredible." *"Good work." *"Very impressive." *"We have captured the enemy area." *"Be patient..." *"Our chance will come." *"Charge!" *"I'll stop you." *"Come and get me." Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Finish them." *"Let's go." *"It's over..." *"Die!" *"Come now." *"Zhou Tai at your service, my lord." *"They're strong..." *"Crush them all!" *"We must hold them off..." *"This isn't good..." *"Enemy officer defeated..." *"I'm a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"Don't get cocky..." *"We must seize the glory as well..." *"This base belongs to Zhou Tai..." *"Now... Attack..." *"Tighten our defenses..." *"Show them what we got..." *"Storm through the battlefield..." *"Attack the enemy base..." *"Time for a fire attack..." *"So the base has fallen..." *"It's dangerous..." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"You're pretty good..." *"Impressive..." *"Take care of things for me..." *"Such a waste..." *"Lord Sun Quan, be careful..." *"Lord Sun Quan, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"Impressive, Lord Sun Quan..." *"May fortune be with you, Lord Sun Quan..." *"Thanks..." *"We may not make it out alive..." *"Don't give up yet..." *"We must endure..." *"Charge..." *"Victory is close at hand..." *"Lord Sun Quan... Thank you..." *"We can overcome this, Lord Sun Quan." *"Lord Sun Quan, I shall present you with victory." *"Come and face me." *"Your head is mine." *"This battle ends now." *"You have drawn your last breath." *"You're alone?" *"Care to finish this?" *"I shall not be defeated." *"Next time I will be victorious." *"So this is the end..." Xtreme Mode *"I will fight for you." *"Let go." *"This must be!" *"The chaos will end!" *"Farewell!" *"You will not pass..." *"You shall not steal." *"You..." *"I will assist you." *"Leave!" *"Excuse me." *"Help me." *"Thank you." *"In thanks, I give you this." *"It ends here." *"And perhaps it does not." *"You're strong." *"I will obey." *"Well done." *"I am ashamed of you." *"It's been a long time for us two. I am proud... to call you "friend"." *"It's been a long time for us two. And for as long as we last... I'll be there for you." *"Enjoy this victory. You've well earned it." *"The dawn of a new age... This is a good day." Destiny Mode *"Everybody, follow me." *"We must help them." *"Do not leave my side." *"After them." *"We must hold them off." *"We must fall back for now." *"Let us take rest for a while." *"Time to get back to work." *"Nice work." *"This isn't good..." *"Our friends are in danger..." *"Here they come." *"It's an enemy spy..." *"We've walked right into a trap..." *"Ambushes have no effect on us." *"Come back. It's still too early for that." *"You are betraying me?" *"I'm glad you're alright." *"Here, take this." *"Oh, it's you." *"This one is mine." *"I am leaving it up to you." *"Your information on the enemy camp is most valuable." *"This was the work of one person? Impressive..." *"So the enemy is there..." *"Ah, a weak point..." *"You're our new recruit... Go and fight for the sake of Wu." *"So you have come to join us... I am pleased to hear so." *"Our orders are to overtake the enemy base." *"Our orders are to eliminate the enemy officer." *"Our orders are to assist an allied unit in danger." *"Our orders are to protect an allied base." *"Our orders are to take out the enemy commander. This is a most important mission." *"The enemy has stationed ambush troops throughout the battlefield. Proceed with caution..." *"The enemy has built a supply base. We must destroy it." *"The enemy is strong. We must be careful." *"The enemy defenses are strong. Our scouting of their camp will be difficult..." *"Let's go... Victory shall belong to Wu." *"Get ready... It's time to go." *"We must attack swiftly... I'm leaving this battle up to you." *"Let's go... With you by my side, there is no way we can lose." *"Excellent work... It is a waste to have you serve as a mere soldier." *"Such impressive might... I praise your abilities in battle." *"A capable strategist... I am impressed." *"That was an impressive raid... I am proud of you." *"Your efforts today were slightly lacking..." *"Your actions are unforgivable... I demand an apology." *"You must train harder... I shall be your teacher." *"This is yours... Go and give it a try." *"You were tricking me... If you betray me again, you shall forfeit your life..." Empires Mode *"We have the numbers." *"We stand evenly matched." *"We must do our best." *"Retreat." *"Made it in time." *"I will fight!" *"Excellent." *"Well done." *"Send reinforcements!" *"Now's our chance." *"Wither and die." *"Stupid!" *"What a stupid attempt." *"I have taken a prisoner." *"I have captured a base." *"I will fulfill my bargain." *"Destroy the base." *"I will break the enemy ranks." *"I will defend the base." *"I will move to defend." *"I will patrol." *"Prepare the attack." *"Let us reform our ranks." *"Attack!" *"Defend!" *"Gather!" *"Fight well!" *"Guard my rear line." *"Agreed." *"Fine." *"Let us go together." *"Come with me." *"Please defend this base." *"Defend the base! We must not lose it!" *"Do not fall behind." *"Stay here." *"We must pull back." *"You cannot get away." *"How pathetic." *"I have met with defeat..." *"I shall fight." *"This is it." *"I? In control? ...I shall try." *"No more!" *"There is no retreat!" *"As you command." *"Leave it to me." *"Understood." *"I refuse." *"I am honored by your words." *"I thank you!" *"Unfortunate." *"I surrender." *"Please. Will you lend me your strength?" *"This is our first victory. However, we still have a long way to go." *"We are victorious. We must ensure that we win the next battle as well." *"So we have lost this battle. We must fall back." *"The people are dissatisfied. Unfortunately, there is no other way." *"Everybody appears to be content. I can live with that." Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"...Strong, hmm... keep your wits about you..." *"...They're strong..." *"...Crush them in one blow..." *"...We must bear it out..." *"...This is bad..." *"...I took care of (Officer)..." *"...You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"...I am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms..." *"...You are a hero without rival..." *"...Not bad..." *"...Good job..." *"...I've gained control of the enemy's area..." *"...I will rid the lands of (Officer)'s enemy..." *"...Sun Quan, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"...Sun Quan is an unrivaled warrior..." *"...Sun Quan... Forgive me..." *"...I will stop you." *"...You will die." Dynasty Warriors 6 *"I will cut you down!" *"Here it comes!" *"This is as far as you go!" *"I will give it all I have!" *"Fight me if you dare!" *"I have won this battle!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"I have occupied this territory in the name of our master." *"The tide of battle is turning in our favor." *"The enemy is putting up a fierce resistance." *"This is not looking good for our chances." *"I refuse to give up." *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We must retreat for now." *"Is this the end of our ambition?" *"Charge the enemy immediately!" *"We must protect this area at all costs." *"I shall give chase to the fleeing enemy." *"Send reinforcements to the base at once!" *"All units, set your sights on the enemy main camp." *"All units, tighten our defenses." *"It appears we have walked into a trap." *"I will not be taken by surprise." *"I should have been prepared for such an encounter." *"Perhaps I have gone too far ahead." *"You will regret leaving your friends behind." *"We shall wait for our allies here at this location." *"Attack the enemy main camp." *"Let us go and strike the enemy base." *"We need to protect this area at all costs" *"We must fall back to our base for now." *"You will not escape from my grasp." *"You are too far out. Come back immediately." *"We are victorious!" *"It is my fault that we lost..." *"Not bad. I will be sure to keep up." *"Thank you." *"Let me help." *"Leave them to me." *"Nice work." *"Impressive." *"Let's go. Follow me." *"I am impressed. I must not fall behind." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"I'll help out here." *"Leave this to me." *"We work well together." *"Very good." *"I will open the way. Let's go!" *"Master Sun Quan, impressive." *"I have troubled you. I have no excuses." *"Master Sun Quan, leave it to me." *"Master Sun Quan, over here!" *"That is our strength." *"Amazing, Master Sun Quan." *"Master Sun Quan, stay by my side." *"I shall fight you." *"You are alone?" *"That is enough." *"Halt." *"I will not lose." *"The enemy numbers are large." *"I shall remember this." *"Is this the end?" Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I will slay as many officers as necessary to fulfill my duty." *"I have occupied this territory in the name of our master." *"The tide of battle is turning in our favor..." *"The enemy is putting up a fierce resistance." *"This is not looking good for our chances..." *"This may be my limit..." *"I am unsurpassed as a warrior." *"We must retreat for now." *"Is this the end of our ambition...?" *"Charge the enemy immediately." *"We must protect this area at all costs." *"I shall give chase to the fleeing enemy." *"Defend this area at any cost." *"All units, set your sights on the enemy main camp." *"All units, tighten our defenses." *"It appears we have walked into a trap." *"I will not be taken by surprise." *"I should have been prepared for such an encounter." *"More enemies..." *"Perhaps I have gone too far ahead." *"You will regret leaving your friends behind." *"We will wait here." *"We are attacking this area." *"Let us go and strike the enemy." *"We must add our ranks to those of our allies in need." *"We need to protect this area at all costs." *"We must fall back." *"You will not escape from my grasp." *"Our attack shall be swift and fierce." *"You are too far out. Come back immediately." *"Where are the reinforcements?" *"I come to serve." *"I will not forgive them." *"We are capturing that area." *"Our allies are in need of our assistance." *"I shall lead our unit on patrol." *"We must regroup..." *"We have the advantage. This battle should be finished shortly." *"We will do an all-out attack." *"There is no escape for us. We only need to focus on this location's defense." *"We have to hit them harder." *"Begin the counterattack." *"We shall not fall behind." *"Get a hold of yourself." *"Know your enemy." *"Let us work together." *"Defeat must be avoided." *"Let's go." *"This is tougher than I thought..." *"I will protect that which finds itself in danger..." *"Not bad... I will be sure to keep up." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Allow me to help you." *"Leave them to me." *"Nice work." *"Impressive." *"Let's go. Follow me." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hmm..." *"Understood." *"I am impressed. I must not fall behind." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"I'll help out here." *"Leave this to me." *"We work well together." *"Very good." *"I will open the way. Let's go." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hm..." *"It shall be so." *"Lord Sun Quan, impressive." *"I am sorry to have troubled you. I have no excuses." *"Lord Sun Quan, leave it to me." *"Lord Sun Quan, over here." *"That is the result of our combined strength." *"Amazing, Lord Sun Quan." *"Lord Sun Quan, stay by my side." *"Lord Sun Quan, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Yes, Lord Sun Quan." *"Leave it to me, my lord." *"I shall fight you." *"You are alone?" *"That is enough." *"Halt!" *"I will not lose!" *"I shall remember this!" *"Is this the end?" Conquest Mode *"The battlefield calls to me." *"This blade shall cut down all in its path." *"I have come to assist you." *"Fear not, for I shall protect you." *"Lord Sun Quan, leave it to me." *"Wei Yan, you and I share much in common." *"I have high expectations of you. I shall join your cause." *"Here, use this to aid your recovery." *"Impressive... I expect nothing less from a warrior such as yourself." *"Please, I am in need of assistance." *"Thank you." *"Not a single living soul shall pass this point." *"Now is the time!" *"Come and prove to me your strength." *"There is no other choice but for us to fight." *"Lord Sun Quan, please forgive me." *"Wei Yan, there is no need for words between us." *"You are a worthy adversary, my lord." *"Next time, I shall emerge victorious." *"I came to see you." *"You are better than I heard." *"I like the way you fight." *"We shall meet again." *"What are your hobbies?" *"Me, too." *"Stop that." *"We've been together long." *"Let's go. We shall forge a path through the chaos." *"I shall fight. For you." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I come to serve." *'Return to nothingness...!" *"I strike like the wind." *"My slashes are like lightning." *"My moves are light and swift." *"I shall seize victory." *"I'm not through yet." *"Victory is ours." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have a long history between us. I shall continue to fight and and all foes on your behalf." Warriors Orochi *"Die!" *"Keep up!" *"Finish them." *"Let's go." *"It's over." *"Come." *"Victory is mine." *"None can match my speed." *"Your resilience is beyond compare." *"None can match your strength." *"Impressive." *"Not bad." *"We must seize glory as well." *"This is not good." *"You honor me." *"Thank you." *"Face me." *"My time is not yet." *"So this is the end." *"My lord, you are the greatest warrior in the land." *"Formidable, my lord." *"We are bound by fate." *"Strong and silent." *"Compliments are unnecessary." *"You came for me." *"I must learn what I can from you." *"A quick draw." *"You have my gratitude." *"Quite explosive." *"Unorthodox, but effective." *"I owe you my life." *"I cannot trust you." *"You are quick." *"It ends." *"I challenge you." *"I cannot win." *"I have misjudged you." *"Come." *"My body aches." *"Pride is a powerful thing." Warriors Orochi 2 *"For my lord." *"Stand aside!" *"Cut down!" *"My lord!" *"Now is the hour." *"None matches your sword." *"Impressive speed." *"Apologies." *"I bow before you, my lord." *"Your greatness is clear." *"I am shamed." *"Stop." *"Too fast..." *"I could not match his speed..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I come to serve." *"Victory is ours..." *"I shall take to the battlefield." *"Not bad..." *"That was impressive..." *"Here... I am sure you will like it." *"Impressive." *"I expected more..." *"I defeated many officers in the last battle. I look forward to next time." *"When can I go to battle again...?" *"I have been in many battles. I shall ready myself for the next one." *"This is good wine." *"I will slay as many officers as necessary to fulfill my duty." *"I am unsurpassed as a warrior." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Lord Sun Quan, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hanzō, you are an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Ranmaru, you are an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Mitsuhide, you are an Unrivaled Warrior." *"This is not looking good for our chances..." *"I see myself standing before me..." *"I am impressed." *"Good work." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Thank you." *"I shall fight you." *"We must fall back." *"Lord Sun Quan, impressive." *"I am sorry to have troubled you." *"Impressive." *"I am in your debt, Hanzō." *"Good work, Ranmaru." *"I am sorry to have troubled you." *"Truly impressive, Mitsuhide." *"Mitsuhide, you saved me." *"I am impressed. I must not fall behind." *"You did well. I must try not to fall behind." *"You have saved me. I am grateful." *"You saved me. Thank you." *"I will be your opponent. Prepare yourself." *"I must withdraw. You will not be so lucky next time." *"Great work, my lord. I must strive to do better." *"I am sorry to have troubled you. I have no excuses." *"Impressive. I shall not fall behind." *"Thank you. I owe you one." *"Good work, but we are still in danger." *"Thank you, Ranmaru. I am sorry to have troubled you." *"Your skills with the sword are unmatched." *"You saved me. I am grateful to you." *"Impressive. You possess truly great skill." *"Impressive... I expect nothing less from a warrior such as yourself." *"I am grateful for the reinforcements." *"I must rely on your reinforcements... how shameful." *"It appears I have no choice but to fight you." *"Impressive, you are forcing me to withdraw." *"Your abilities are unmatched." *"I thank you, my lord." *"You never fail to impress me." *"I am lucky to have such a good friend." *"Good work, but do not get carried away." *"I knew I could rely on you. It is time to strike back." *"Such beautiful swordplay. I am impressed." *"I have been waiting for you. We can fight this out together." *"I challenge you." *"You are good." *"I cannot lose." *"I challenge you, my lord." *"Prepare yourself, my lord." *"I will not hold back, my lord." *"Prepare yourself, Hanzō." *"Your ninjutsu is impressive." *"I will defeat you, Hanzō." *"Ranmaru, draw your weapon." *"You are too slow." *"This is how it is done." *"Draw your sword..." *"Your blade is fast..." *"I have found the key to victory." *"I accept your challenge." *"I will not question my orders." *"I can cut down anything." *"Hit me with all you have." *"Do not underestimate me... I will defeat you." *"Stop... Your efforts will be in vain." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall strike." *"I will defend you." *"...Come, Kagekatsu." *"I have honed my skills further." *"Training alongside comrades can be good. Drinking alongside them, that can be good too." Category:Quotes